Everyone has a breaking point
by RandomFanAuthor
Summary: Percy's day sucked. What happens when someone pushes him to the edge? FIRST FIC. Rated T because language and I'm a noob at this.
1. Chapter 1

**HI. This is my first story on here, so I apologize in advance if the format is messed up. I planned this to be a oneshot of Percy's PTSD of *cough* Gabe *cough* and Tartarus. Sorry, had somethin' stuck in my throat. I read a fic a little while back about a son of Ares ticking off Percy and, well, he kinda let loose with his powers. If that's your story, I'm not trying to steal it. I just like the idea of Percy loosing control of his powers. Alright, that's a long enough AN. Read and review, because I have no motivation whatsoever.**

Percy was mad. His day had started normal enough, but he had missed breakfast and it all went downhill from there. Archery was a nightmare, like always, but an arrogant Apollo kid made fun of his archery skills. Annabeth had been distant because architecture stuff and Grover was gone doing some nature protection work. Tyson was down in the under sea forges at Poseidon's palace. Sure, Percy had other friends, at camp, but they were too busy to hang out. Jason was in New Rome with Piper, Frank, and Hazel and Leo was doing some project with the Hephaestus kids. He couldn't be in the arena, the Hermes cabin was doing stuff there. So Percy went down to the beach. He liked being down here, with the endless expanse of ocean. The sea breeze and smell of salt.

"Hey, look! It's Percy!" A voice rang out. Percy turned. It was the son of Apollo from archery, Blake. He was heading a crowd of people, mostly Aphrodite kids. Percy noticed some other people from other cabins, too.

"What do you want, Blake?"

"Oh, nothing. But how come you aren't at camp? No one to talk to?"

"Yeah, I-"

"It's no surprise, really. No one really likes you. Even that Athena girl, Anniebell? She just likes you because of your looks. I thought she was smarter than that."

"Really?" Percy asked, getting slightly ticked off.

"Yeah. Who would want to go out with you? You're a failure, Jackson. Everyone says you're all this when, really, you aren't. The only thing you're good at is, wait for it, canoeing." The crowd laughed. Percy frowned. Blake marched into Percy's face.

"And your archery skills are non-existent. I though a hero had to be good at everything. Oh wait, you're not. You're not just bad at archery, you suck at protecting people. How many people have died because of you? Let's see. Bianca, Zoe, Castor, Lee, Beckendorf, Silena, Micheal, and countless others. Let's not count the Romans, though. They don't matter." Percy clenched his fists. "Speaking of the Romans, why do you still have their tattoo? You like them more than us? You prefer Reyna over Anna-" He was cut short when Percy growled.

"What did you say?" His voice was low and calm.

"T-that you would rather be with the Romans than us." Blake stuttered. Fear flashed in his blue eyes.

"No before that."

"The people that died are your fault. You were so concerned with yourself and the camp, that you didn't give a damn about the others. All you want is glory, Jackson. You'll step on anyone to gain it, even if it means their death. But to be honest, they deserved it. The Underworld is better than being with you." Blake's voice hardened. Percy narrowed his eyes. The sky darkened and the ocean began churning. The waves began growing and clouds collected.

"Glory? All I want is glory?" Percy's voice was barely a whisper, yet everyone heard it. His voice rose and the chaos grew. "And that they deserved to die? You're right. Their deaths are my fault. Maybe if I had sacrificed myself instead of them. Maybe if I took their place." Percy's voice grew. "Maybe if I had stopped them from doing the right thing. Maybe if I wasn't a fucking pawn!" And that's when Percy snapped. The only thing holding back the growing storm was Percy's control and it was gone. Wind howled. The clouds broke and rain lashed Camp Half-Blood. Lightning split the skies and thunder exploded. The ocean lashed the shore. Waves pounded the sea with all the might of Poseidon. From Percy's powers and anger, a hurricane lashed out. He grabbed Blake's shirt and lifted him up with no problem

"Do you really think I want to be attacked every time I step foot outside this camp? Do you really think I want glory and all that bullshit? Do I look like I am fine with were I am? All I want is some godsdamned peace! I never asked to be involved in two near-world-destroying prophecies. Maybe if you weren't an arrogant piece of shit, maybe if you knew the Hades has happened to me, then maybe you wouldn't say shit like that!" Percy stood his ground, an angry green glow encasing him. His eyes were green and glowing, just as stormy and dark as the ocean. The very ground thundered and shook. Blake had never felt more terrified in his life. He tried to turn and flee, but couldn't. Percy was holding him down by manipulating the very water inside his body.

"Do you know how dangerous my life is? Every fight I go into, I fight like it could be my last, because it damn well could be. Every sword strike, every stab, slash, slice, and attack could be my last. I wake up everyday wondering if it's my time to die. And if I die, then maybe the world becomes better. But don't think I don't carry the guilt of those deaths with me. I could have protected them. So, yes, their deaths are my fault. But not because I ignored them. Because they sacrificed themselves for me. Do you know what my fatal flaw is, Blake?" Percy spit out the name like it was the last thing he wanted to say. "My fatal flaw is loyalty. I would rather die than have someone else die for me. So how about I rephrase some of the things you said. All _you_ want is glory. You would step on anyone to get it. You are an arrogant piece of crap. It makes me sorry for Apollo that you're his son. I am disgusted by you." Percy threw Blake fifty feet away into the sand. The air, sky, and sea calmed. Percy came back down to the ground. He marched back to camp. When he reached the crowd of terrified demigods, they parted and gave him space to walk through. Blake got up. He knew it was a bad idea, but he shouted to Percy.

"You're a mistake, Jackson. You weren't supposed to be born, but here we are!" Percy turned and yelled back.

"At least I'm alone in my cabin! Your dad couldn't keep it in!"

"Don't insult Apollo, Jackson! He's way better than ol' Barnacle Beard! He doesn't care about you any more than he does your mom" Percy snarled. He charged the demigod and punched the kid. Blake stumbled down. He staggered up. Blood flowed from his nose.

"Don't you dare insult my family like that, you piece of shit!"

Percy threw two more fists and struck Blake's eye and cheek. Blake fell to one knee. He managed to grit out one sentence.

"You're a bastard child. No one loves you." Percy watched as Blake's face briefly morphed into the snarling visage of Gabe Ugliano. He stumbled backwards, terrified

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" A voice rang out. Chiron galloped down and pulled Percy off Blake. Annabeth sat on Chiron's back, terrified of what her boyfriend had done. Dionysus himself even came down. He glared at Percy and his eyes glowed bright purple.

"Jackson. Cabin. Now." The god's voice was hard and stern. His tone said, _if you want to have a_ prayer _of surviving my wrath_. Percy ran off to his cabin, shaken. The god turned to the crowd. "Back to your activities, all of you. And Anniebell, go see to him." The god snapped. The daughter of Athena nodded and sprinted to Cabin Three.

 **-A WILD LINEBREAK HAS APPEARED-**

Annabeth knocked on the door. Cabin Three's windows were closed and the door was locked.

"Percy, I know you're in there." Silence. She knocked again. "Perseus Jackson, let me in." she said. Still silence. Annabeth waited. She heard footsteps and a click from the lock. The door opened a few inches. The sunlight shone on Percy's face. He was looking down. Annabeth noticed tears falling down his cheeks.

"Can I come in?" Percy opened the door slightly, stepping back and trudged to his bunk. He flopped onto it and closed his eyes. He turned over. Annabeth walked in and sat on the edge of the mattress. Neither said anything for a bit. Finally, she spoke.

"You wanna talk about it?" Percy didn't say anything. "I mean, it was kinda cool to see that." Percy opened one eye.

"I could've destroyed the camp," he whispered. "I could've killed him, Annabeth."

"But you didn't."

"I could have." he insisted. He sat up. "What he said made me want to send him to Hades just so he could talk to the dead heroes. And when he called me a bastard, I believed him. Do you know what happened when he said that? He looked like… like _him_." When Percy said "him", a combination of fear and hate invaded his voice.

"Gabe?" Annabeth asked, quietly. Percy nodded. She knew of Percy's childhood and the Hades, no, _Tartarus_ , he went through, but for him to still fear that man, years after he had died, how bad had it really been? She rubbed her boyfriend's back. Through the fabric of his shirt, she felt scars.

"Can you show me?" Percy looked her in the eyes and fear burned like a raging wildfire. He had never shown anyone, except his mom. He nodded. A million thoughts raced through his mind. What would she say? What would she think? Would she think he was hideous? Percy pushed all those thoughts aside.

 _Screw it_. He thought. Percy lifted his shirt over his head. Annabeth saw the usual, normal demigod scars from fighting monsters. These were lighter shaded and barely stood out. Slowly, Percy turned so Annabeth could see the hell that covered his back. He heard her gasp.

Instead of short, barely noticeable blemishes, the scars left by Gabe were long, white, and knobbly. One ran from the middle of his back to his right hip. Another all the way across. Most were around five inches, but two went from his shoulders across the entire length of his back, forming an 'X'. More were on the back of his arms.

Annabeth ran her hand over the wounds. He flinched, but relaxed. He had never done this. If anyone saw or knew about it, would they ridicule him for not being strong enough? Reaching back, he took her hand and gently pulled it off.

"I'm good now." He said. He pulled his shirt back on. "I look like a monster."

"No, you don't. You're more of a hero to me."

"But if others found out-"

"If others found out, they would respect you even more."

"I was a kid, Annabeth. And this asshole would come home, every night, drunk, and beat me. He used anything he could. Belt, beer bottles, his hand. That 'X'? He used a knife. 'They say 'X marks the spot.' He said. 'Well, it'll mark how much of a failure you are." Percy buried his face into Annabeth's shoulder.

"Maybe I am a failure. I couldn't save them. They died for me. It should have been me. I'm too powerful for the gods. If they took me out, everything would be better. But then you'd be here alone. And that would be the most horrible punishment of all." He let loose. Tears streamed from his eyes and down his face. Percy felt guilty. He should be the one cried on, not the crier. But it felt right. Annabeth couldn't stop from welling up, seeing Percy like this, in anguish. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I still have nightmares of him. It's worse than Tartarus." The daughter of Athena was shocked. What could be worse than Tartarus?

When Percy stopped, he sniffed and looked up.

"I'm good. Thanks, Wise Girl." He said.

"Anytime, Seaweed Brain." Percy smiled and kissed Annabeth. They stayed that way for a bit until Percy finally pulled away. He looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I know." she whispered back. Percy got up.

"I'm gonna ask Chiron if it's cool if you sleep in here tonight. I'd rather stay in here with you than go out and face the camp."

"No. I'll go. You stay here. I'm sure he'd be okay with it."

Later that night, Annabeth was laying in one of the spare bunks. Percy's light snores filled the air. Why hadn't she realized before? Whenever someone raised their hand around him, he flinched. Annabeth composed herself and shoved the thoughts from her mind. She fell asleep, wondering how she could help Percy.


	2. Finale

**Here's part 2. BTW, it takes place after HoH. Trials of Apollo won't be acknowledged in any of my PJO/HoH fics unless** **specified** **. This story was fun to write and your reviews helped a lot. Don't expect updates this fast, though. School is being dumb right now, what with swimming season coming to a close (yes, I am a swimmer. No, I am not a son of Poseidon). Ok, enough of me. STORY TIME!**

Screams rent the air. Annabeth's eyes snapped open and she leaped out of the bed. Percy was thrashing in his sleep.

"No! Stop! Arggh!" It sounded like he was being tortured.

"Percy!" She shook him, trying to wake him from the nightmare. "Percy, wake up!" Still, he screamed. Annabeth grew desperate. She grabbed a half filled water bottle off the floor and splashed it in his face. He stopped and lay still. Then he sat up, eyes closed.

"Hello?" The water soaked into his hair and ran down into his shirt. He must have been really asleep. Groggily, he blinked his eyes open.

"Wise Girl?" he croaked. Then he broke down. Percy threw his arms around Annabeth and clutched her. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"No. You've been through so much more than any of us. The only person that could compare, is Hazel." Annabeth said. Percy breathed out.

"Can I tell you the dream?" he asked.

"Yes." she whispered.

"I-it was about both. Gabe. Tartarus." When the son of Poseidon muttered the name of the pit, the shadows grew darker and a hollow, quiet howl rippled through the cabin. Annabeth was stunned. Both of Percy's worst nightmares, literally, in the same dream? Gods of Olympus.

"We were down there. An-and Gabe lunged out of the darkness. With a knife. He stabbed you in the chest and ripped out your heart. Then he grabbed me and slowly pushed the knife into my gut. 'That Blake kid is right.' He said. 'You are a failure. You couldn't even save your blonde.' And then, he forced my face right next to yours and you turned into the pit. Like, his human form with the black hole face. I got sucked in and saw all the dead. The people who I could have saved. They-they called me out and grabbed Riptide and did the same thing Gabe did. They stabbed my arms, my legs, my gut, my chest. And Luke took Riptide and stabbed me through the mouth." Percy said, monotonous. Annabeth was horrified. Percy continued.

"And the thing was, I wasn't dead. The pain was unlike anything. Even when I got cursed by those damn _ari_. Yeah, it was worse." he said noting Annabeth's shocked expression. He fell silent, studying wisdom's daughter. "The worst part was," he whispered. "Is that I couldn't save you. You died right in front of me, as close are you are now." His voice broke. Silent tears rolled down his face. He fell back onto his pillow, still crying. Annabeth, too shocked to get up, lay next to him. Feeling movement, he popped open one green eye. He stared into Annabeth's grey ones.

"I had dreams about that place, too." Annabeth said, quietly. "It was just my hubris showing, Arachne killing me, and your death in the _ari_ forest. I didn't think it was this bad for you." Percy shook his head.

"I think it's 'cause I'm a Big Three demigod. I'm too powerful, so the Fates are trying to nerf me." he joked. A small smile crept across Annabeth's lips. Percy inched closer and kissed her. He pulled back.

"I think I'm good now. Thanks, Annabeth." That's how she knew he was sincere. He rarely used her name when thanking her. It was always "Wise Girl". He turned over and within minutes, was asleep. Annabeth pondered what had unfolded. Yes, they were broken. Everyone breaks at some point. But other people can put you back together, stronger than before.

 **AAAAAND CUT! So, what'd ya think? Percy is a way deeper character than he's written as and this story serves as a testament to that. PTSD and child abuse are serious problems and** **unfortunately** **, many people in the real world suffer from these. In other news, I am working on a Leyna fic. That's a Leo/Reyna pairing because I don't like Caleo. Fight me. First chapter of it should be up soon. Peace out-RFA :D**


End file.
